Mulan
by Eiris Hales
Summary: Classic Disney tale written in WWE/modern day form. For TJ Sparkles. She was never much of Diva material. And to bring honor to her family's legacy, and to her father, Bret, she must win the biggest prize of all – the WWE Championship. JerichoxOC
1. Bikini Contest Jitters

Title: Mulan  
Author: Eiris Hales  
Pairings: JerichoxOC  
Summary: She was never much of Diva material. And to bring honor to her family's legacy, and to her father, Bret, she must win the biggest prize of all – the WWE Championship.

* * *

_Mulan – Tina Hart  
Mushu – John Cena  
Cpt Li Shang – Chris Jericho  
Shan Yu – The Undertaker  
Yao – Jack Swagger  
Ling – Christian  
Chien-Po – Big Show  
Fa Zhou – Bret Hart  
Grandmother Fa – Vickie Guerrero  
Emperor of China – Vince McMahon  
Fa Li – Natalya  
General Li – Edge  
First Ancestor Fa – Triple H  
Cri-Kee – Cody Rhodes  
Khan – Ted Dibiase  
Chi-Fu – Santino Marella  
The Matchmaker – Rosa Mendes_

**Chapter One: **Bikini Contest Jitters

"Poise, pretty, perfect..." the young Hart decendent repeated to herself, trying to prepare herself for her upcoming contest she was participating in. But, she wasn't at all ready, or excited for it. She hated doing these sort of things. In her blood, Tina was a fighter, a _warrior - _not a Barbie Doll. Yes, she was a Diva, but she wasn't model-esque like the rest of them. Or some mannequin that you dress up and expect to be happy afterwards. Tina was a Hart. A professional athlete. A winner. After all...she was her father's daughter.

Back in his prime, Tina's father Bret was on top of the world. He had his fall and took a disappearance for the longest time. More than a decade later, he was back. And even at his age, he still fought with honor. That's how Tina wanted to live her life; walking in his footsteps, fighting with honor. But yet, even though that was always expected for a Hart, she was still a Diva. And as expected, one most act like a Diva. At all costs. Natalya, her cousin, was the one that suggusted she enter the contest. If she won, she'd bring more fame and honor to the family. Not only as a wrestler, but as a poise woman as well. Skill, brains, as well as beauty. Why not?

"Ugh, but what am I to wear!" Tina groaned. She knew even though Natalya was helping her, she was going to pick her out one of the most ridiculous suits imaginable. Well, at least, in _her _opinion. She also remembered that she still had to do her daily training with Beth Phoenix (a friend of the family) as well. The lazy tomboy didn't want to do that either. Plus, she was simply running out of time and wouldn't be able to attend. So, what's a girl to do?

Tina huffed. There had to be an easy way out...

A knock came to her door. "Hey, Tee! It's me, girl!" The sound of her best friend, Eve's voice alerted her to who her guest was.

"Yeah, come in." Tina allowed entrance.

The Diva's Champion opened up her locker room door and poked her head through. "Hey, they need you in the women's locker room. Natalya and Vickie are waiting."

Tina waved it off. She already knew. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec'..."

That's when it hit her, and like a ton of bricks too. The brunette grinned - there was her easy way out.

"Eve..." she turned around. "...wanna do me a little favor?"

* * *

"But, she'll kill me, annaliate me!" Eve panicked, when Tina told her the plan. She was also being pushed toward the curtains. Eve was only being...stubborn. And a little naive too. Beth wouldn't destroy her! Silly girl! ...Well, maybe.

"Oh, no she won't!" Tina replied to her, like it was nothing.

"She's a beast, twice me size!" her friend whined, trying to stop herself from being forced to the ring. Wasn't working though. "She's going to kill me, I don't fight like you and her! Ugh, just the thought of it afterwards - bruises and blood!"

"Just tell her...to take it easy." Tina instructed, trying to keep coaxing her.

"Beth won't take it easy on me, Tee...will she?" Eve asked, before she stopped at the curtains. She was looking at her with guidance.

"Hmm, just..." Tina trailed off a bit, thinking slightly, then grinned. "...beg." and then pushed her swiftly out the curtains. Then, she hurried off to meet up with her cousin and Vickie to join the rest of the bikini contestants.

* * *

"Oh...!" Natalya was beginning to get frustrated, constantly looking at the time. "Where is she!"

She was practically panicking. It's just like her ridiculous cousin to be late. She was standing right in front of the women's locker room door waiting her to arrive. All the other contestants were here, except, of course, for Tina.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I should have gotten one of the boys after her or something, to drag her lazy ass in here!"

Rosa Mendes was this year's host of the Diva's Bikini Contest, and excited as she was for the position, she set exact rules and she put pressure on all of them. She wasn't just going to be judging them at the contest, but before it too. If any of the Divas took this seriously, they definitely had to show it to win.

Natayla, with the help of the-to-be RAW General Manager, Vickie Gurrero were the only ones instructed to whip the girls into shape before the event to look and act absolutely perfect. And speaking of such people, Vickie was talking to one of Smackdown's Superstars, Cody Rhodes, as she as well waited on Tina. But, as she heard Natalya's last statement and smiled at her, chuckling some.

"Like who, Luke Gallows or the Big Show?" Vickie questioned her. "Why use unnessecary force when you got easy guidance, like this young man right here!"

Natalya scanned him up and down before giving him a skeptical look. "_You're _willing to help Tina?"

She highly doubted this kid would probably be able to handle it.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, anything to help the Hart family." Cody smiled.

Oh, and he MUST be so sincere! Natayla didn't trust him for a second. He was probably after their gold.

Natayla meekly smiled back. "Of course..."

"Told ya!" Vickie chimed in, naively. She was happy with her little helper.

A sound of thundering footsteps were echoing down the hall, coming closer to the three of them. All of a sudden, before Natalya could blink, her younger cousin was right beside her.

"I'm here!" Tina announced, proudly, with arms wide open. She was slightly out of breath as well.

Natalya huffed and raised an eyebrow at her. She was not amused.

Tina frowned, "What?"

"You're late, missy!" Vickie spoke for her. "Get in there!"

The both of them opened up the door and pushed her through. The other girls watched as she made her entrance. They stared at her, and made Tina feel absolutely uncomfortable.

The Gurrero looked at her. "Ugh, this will not do! Your hair's flat, no makeup and you're...sweaty! Not a proper look for a Diva and a possible winning contestant either! In the shower!"

"Alright, alright!" Tina fussed, getting into one of the stalls. She got undressed and immediatly went for the hot water knob. As it poured out, much to Tina's dismay, it was cold. She shrieked. "Ahh! It's FREEZING!"

Natalya and some of the girls laughed at Tina's strike of bad luck. Ah, karma had bit her straight in the ass. Well, that was what you get for being late.

"It would have been warmer if you were on time." Vickie told her. "The other girls must've used all the hot water."

Tina shivered. Stupid bitches.

Once she was clean and ready, she hopped out in a towel and Natalya showed her to the suit she was going to wear. A pure white swimsuit bikini with red polka dots with a bow on the top piece. It looked like something that came out of the 40s or 50s! It was cute... sort of. But whatever, Tina dealt with it. She put it on and the other two hurried with her hair and make-up. Natayla quickly ran a brush through Tina's brown locks - and she wasn't surprised when she found knots. The younger Hart was annoyed when Natalya didn't stop and just ripped through them. Natalya took her iron and threw in some curls in her hair style. It will have to do. Vickie gave her a usual Diva's look, but added more red in the touch than anything so it matched her outfit.

"There, perfect!" Natayla smiled with satisfaction.

"Not yet." Vickie interjected. She added a pair of cherry red stilettos to Tina's feet. "Heels for height, so those legs will run a mile long each!"

Tina looked into one of the mirrors. Oh, god. She looked like a little doll. A little, _skimpy _doll. She wanted to gaga. But if it helped bring honor to the family name...somehow...she'd do it.

"Come, come!" Vickie beckoned. "Let's go! Oh, and I have a surprise for you afterwards!"

The older woman pulled her forward and lined her up with the other girls. And yet, all of them still stared. Not helping Tina's nervousness.

"Ready, girls?" Natalya motivated the Divas. They cheered; Tina just looked confused. "Presenting your judge - Rosa Mendes!"

The Spanish Diva and head of the contest came through the door. All of the others stood tall. All that Tina could think is, _'Please don't let me screw this up!'_


	2. No Disgrace

**Chapter Two: No Disgrace**

The overly proud judge walked through the door with much confidence. She looked at all of the participants. Then she called one name, "Tina Hart?"

"Yes?" Tina answered, too quickly.

"Speaking without being asked to?" Rosa raised an eyebrow, disgusted in the out-of-character behavior. She was expecting a hand to go up at the call of her name. Not a vocal response. How rude.

Tina wanted to smack herself in the forehead at her mistake. _'Oops…'_

"You will be the first to be judged out in the ring tonight." Rosa ordered. "Got it?"

She nodded, this time, not speaking while doing so. But just thinking to herself, _'Perfect, just perfect. The first one? Could this get any worse?'_

As the crowd cheered, the announcer's booming voice started the beginning of the bikini contest. "Introducing, this year's judge for the 2010 Diva Bikini Contest – Rosa Mendes!"

From the backstage, Tina watched as it started. She was still as nervous as she was before. She stood there in her purple, silk robe, waiting for her cue. That's when Eve came walking up behind her, positioning herself just a couple feet from her. Tina didn't realize it either until Eve said –

"Y'know, she never went…_easy _on me like you said."

That's when she paid attention. Great, now she was in trouble with her.

Tina chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Ah, aha…" she turned around and smiled sheepishly. "…Did you-"

" – Beg?" Eve finished her sentence for her. "Yeah, yeah…did that."

"…Uhm.." Tina didn't know what to say.

"Don't…ever make me do that again." Eve told her. "Please, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry. Haha…" Tina replied.

Eve put an arm around the back of her neck. "So, what's goin' on with you, girlfriend?"

"Just watching how I'm going to fail this entire thing when I go out there."

"Well, with that attitude, you will. Just think positive."

"Eh, whatever you say…" Tina didn't believe her at all.

The sound of a Hispanic pop song played as Rosa came out in a red frilly shirt with long, sleek black pants and matching heels. Her hair was straightened and fell in pools of bleach blonde. She walked down the ramp and made her usual entrance into the ring. The announcer handed her the microphone and her song died down into silence.

"Hello, Phoenix, Arizona!" she shouted, excitedly to rev up the fans. "Are you ready to see some of our lovely ladies tonight in this bikini contest?"

They got louder.

The Hart daughter groaned. "Ugh, do I really have to do this?"

Before Eve could respond to her, a voice behind them did it for her.

"Now, if I recall, I didn't raise you to be a whiner, did I?"

They both turned around; coming up beside Tina with his Aviators on top of his head and a coffee in his hand was her father. Tina was a little bit taken aback. What was he doing here? She knew he had to have some business to do with Vince, helping out with RAW or something.

"Dad?" Tina asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my own daughter win a contest?" Bret said, light-heartedly, chuckling.

"Aren't you super busy with RAW and such?" she questioned him.

"A little bit." Bret admitted. "But I can spare some time to visit you, of course."

Tina smiled. "Oh I see."

"But I don't want to hear any bitching. Get out there and kill this match, got it?" he instructed her.

"I will."

Out in the ring, Rosa was still talking with the fans, but it wasn't long before she had Tina come out.

"Alright, we got your attention now, good!" Rosa smiled. This was going to great. She knew it. "Well, introducing our first contestant – Miss Tina Hart!"

Bret patted her on the back, "Get 'em, kid."

"Will do, dad."

Her entrance song, "Supergirl" by Saving Jane played as Tina walked through the curtains. She held her head high. _'I got this.' _She thought. _'I need to make my family – more of my dad proud.'_

The crowd erupted with tons of great response. This might go okay. She just needed to keep it together. Tina entered the ring with pride. The fans seemed to be with her tonight, so it was going good so far. Tina stood beside Rosa and waited for the other five.

'_Kelly, Kelly!"_

The smallest blonde on the roster appeared out in the open in her white robe and black heels. She reminded Tina of Torrie Wilson, back when she was still in the business. Only she knew that Kelly would never amount to Torrie in any way possible. But, that was Tina's opinion and apparently, the fans differed with a good response as she entered through the robes with the other two Divas.

Rosa chuckled, "This girl apparently needs no introduction. But everyone, please give it up for our second contestant, Kelly Kelly!"

More cheers for her came from the fans, when the next Diva came out.

'_You're not enough for me…'_

Michelle McCool was next to come out in a black robe and clear heels. Not so many good responses for her, but Michelle still sold it. She was one of the best on the roster, Diva-wise, so of course she had to sell it. Tina was not impressed with her, either. Everyone in the locker room knew she had slept her way to the top.

"Everyone, welcome our third contestant, Michelle McCool!"

Tina heard a little bit of cheers, but not much. They were all overcome with boos.

"Ooh, not so much of a good call for you, huh, Michelle?" Rosa laughed. It was like she jabbed Michelle in the forehead, because she gave Rosa the most irate look at her.

That's when Rosa announced the other Divas out that included, Eve, Tiffany and even Serena. As Serena climbed in with, Rosa finally had things rolling, "Great! Now that we have everyone out her, let's get this started, shall we? Our first contestant, Tina Hart will begin – girl, show us that bikini!"

Tina's heart sped up as her theme played. She tore off her robe and worked her strut. She twirled her hair, and so-to-speak, stepped up to the plate. She was starting to get nervous again, and that was when she started to think too much into it. Tina's mind couldn't process what she was doing, so her body worked for her. Pelvic thrusts, with a couple of hair flips. Smile, girl, smile! Wink, too!

She began to feel her confidence build up to a great increase. But, it wasn't too long before she became cocky. And then – she wound up accidently smacking Rosa and knocking into her. The audience laughed, thinking it was a part of the act. But, when Tina got up, she looked at a furious Rosa beneath her. Extremely embarrassed, Tina quickly scrambled to her feet and stood up. She could feel her face turn red hot. She blew it.

* * *

After Rosa announced Eve as the winner, all the Divas walked backstage. Tina, of course, with her face covered ashamed. But when she had bumped into her father, she opened her eyes and looked at him, but lost gaze, too upset and still embarrassed.

Bret put a hand on her shoulder. "Chin up, sweetie. You did your best."

Tina peered up at him again. He gave her a 'Well it could be worse' smile.

All of a sudden, fast heels and a frustrated sound of exasperated exhales of air came hauling fast toward Tina. She spun around to find the angry Diva's Bikini Contest host in her face.

"You are an absolute disgrace!" she shouted. Her thick, Spanish accent was coming out. "You are an embarrassment as a Diva and bring dishonor to your family and your image to this company!"

She ran off, still enraged of being humiliated on national television. But Tina's heart dropped and hung her head. Everything was just a disaster. She ran back to her own locker room. Bret wanted to comfort her, but she was already gone before he could say a word. Besides, Tina couldn't face her father now.

* * *

She looked into her mirror and a sharp feeling struck through her heart. What a sham. Who was she kidding? She was just trying to be someone she wasn't. The brunette wiped off her make-up and put her hair into a ponytail. "I'm not a super model. So, why did I even try?"

A few bags packed and an outfit changed later, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened up and Bret walked in. "Hey, sweetie."

Tina's head shot to the door. "Dad?"

"How's it going, you okay?" he asked her. But, she simply looked away. She was still disgusted with herself. It was silent for a while until Bret looked at the TV playing in the background. They were replaying the Contest, showing where Tina had slipped up. He looked at all of the other Divas. Each of them beautiful and phenomenal. And then…she watched as her daughter fell. She might not be that fantastically skilled as a Diva, but she had something that was more unique than any other. He just smiled.

"What beautiful, gorgeous flowers all these girls are…" Bret stated a loud.

Tina's heart dropped again. She already knew she made an ass out of herself. Did he insist on rubbing it in?

"…But you know, among these flowers, there's this one that hasn't blossomed yet…" Bret continued. He walked over to his daughter, who still had her back to him in shame. He turned her around. "…But I know when it does, it will be the most incredible one of all."

Tina sighed, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Hey don't take it so personally." Bret tried cheering her up. "It was just a silly bikini contest. So what? Don't listen to that prissy nobody. You bring no disgrace or shame to me, or our family. That little girl just got her tail feathers ruffled up."

Tina couldn't help but laugh at that. Her dad always knew how to make her smile. She gave him a hug, "Thanks dad."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, you alright now, sunshine?"

"I think I'll live." Tina replied, with an equally witty comeback to his teasing. She hugged him back and when she did, she was faced toward the TV and saw a face that she hadn't seen in quite a long time. A dark, evil creature who spoke with such terror.

"Bret Hart… I know you're here…" the figure stood in the darkness on screen, standing with one foot on top of the limp body of Santino Marella.

…It was the Undertaker.


End file.
